La Cumbre de Mountain Peak
by SrAtomo
Summary: Cuarta parte de la trilogía "Hermanas de la tormenta". Mulberry, para darle una oportunidad a Star y a Sweetie Grauj, escapa rumbo a la cima de Mountain Peak. Allí recibirá la ayuda de un extraño ser, que resultará ser mucho más de lo que cuenta. Pronto descubrirá que se encuentra inmerso en una lucha de poder entre dos de los depredadores más terribles que jamás hayan existido.
1. 01 - La huída

**Antes que nada, vayamos al principio: Si no has leído "Hermanas de la tormenta" ( s/8580557/1/Hermanas-de-la-tormenta ), "Los peligros de la civilización" ( s/8494123/1/Los-peligros-de-la-civilizaci%C3%B3n ) y "La maldición de Mountain Peak" ( s/8920117/1/La-maldici%C3%B3n-de-Mountain-Peak ), vete corriendo a echarles un vistazo, que son muy buenos, y aparte, esto que voy a poner es supuestamente la parte final de esa trilogía, explicando como buenamente se pueda un cabo suelto que quedó en el aire.**

**Debo decir que este fanfic no es algo mío per se, sino que cuenta con el beneplácito y el asesoramiento de Volgrand y de Unade, por lo que se debería contar como un trabajo conjunto.**

**Ahora bien, debo definir el conjunto del fanfic como [DARK] / [CROSSOVER]**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 01 – LA HUÍDA<strong>

Con un golpe seco, Mulberry arrancó la puerta de sus goznes y salió a la calle. Tenía que alejarse de Mountain Peak a toda costa. No importaba él, solo Star Whistle y Sweetie Grauj. Su esposa y su hija, los dos seres que más quería. Y precisamente, porque las amaba, tenía que distanciarse lo más posible de ellas.

Les había hecho daño. Peor aún, les había intentado matar. Cerró los ojos con rabia, mientras abandonaba el que había sido su hogar y el de su familia. Solo así les daría tiempo a escapar.

Sabía que la única vía de escape para Star y Sweetie era atravesar el pueblo, donde les esperarían, hambrientos, esos horribles seres. Esas criaturas que habían invadido silenciosamente Mountain Peak, carcomiendo y destruyendo poco a poco a sus habitantes. Y ahora, uno de esos seres estaba dentro de él.

Deseaba ayudarlas. Necesitaba hacerlo. Debía defenderlas de aquellos impíos y malvados monstruos. Pero sabía que, de hacerlo, sería el demonio de su interior quien, sin duda, las ejecutaría. Sería su cuerpo el que diese el golpe final. Y su mente, imposibilitada para evitarlo, sería testigo de tal atrocidad. Por eso rezaba. Rezaba, o más bien les rogaba, a los espíritus de las tormentas para que solo él sufriese la lenta y agónica muerte que habían tenido los habitantes de Mountain Peak.

Con paso decidido, se dirigió hacia la cima de la montaña, esperando que algunos de esos seres notasen su resistencia a ser "convertido" y le siguiesen para someterle por la fuerza. Solo así su esposa y su hija tendrían una mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Sentía en su interior cómo el ser oscuro luchaba por el control de su mente. Pero debía resistir. Alejarse lo más posible. Quizás, con suerte, llegaría a la cima, donde podría arrojarse por el acantilado que se marcaba en la parte posterior de la montaña. Sería una victoria pírrica y carente de toda esperanza, pero una victoria al fin y al cabo.

Debía reconocer que pocas veces se había aventurado a tal altura en la montaña, por lo que el terreno era prácticamente desconocido para él. Se maldijo por no haber explorado lo suficiente esa parte del paisaje tan cercano al pueblo. Pero no era el momento de culparse. Tenía que ser fuerte y avanzar como fuese.

Empezó a subir por el pequeño camino de tierra, que se perdía por un recodo un poco más adelante. Entonces sintió cómo el monstruoso ente de su interior luchaba aún más fuerte que antes, para obligarle a retroceder. Sabía que estaba alejándose de la colmena, y esa oscura criatura pugnaba contra él para no perder el contacto y la protección de sus iguales.

Torció el recodo y su corazón se vino abajo. A escasos metros de él, la parte de tierra del camino cambiaba completamente, convirtiéndose a continuación en un escarpado risco. De continuar por esa ruta, su avance se vería drásticamente reducido. Miró hacia delante, siguiendo la sinuosa vereda: ésta rodeaba la montaña, haciendo un circuito de escasa pendiente. Además, atajar bravamente por la montaña tampoco era una opción válida, pues escalar por su ladera, aunque menos pronunciada que la de la cara posterior, requería de una alta destreza. Algo de lo que no disponía, y menos aún al estar luchando contra el ente que intentaba dominarle.

Giró su cabeza hacia el pueblo, para mirarla por última vez. Le sorprendió comprobar que todo estaba en aparente calma, aunque sabía que en realidad, entre las casas, se escondía el mayor de los horrores, una monstruosidad que, agazapaba, analizaba cuidadosamente los movimientos de sus próximas víctimas, Star y Sweetie. Intentó divisar a estas últimas, pero fue en vano. Una prominente oscuridad se interponía entre él y la calle principal. Volvió a rogar, a quien pudiese escuchar, una oportunidad para su familia.

Con fuerzas renovadas, volvió a mirar el camino de piedras, dispuesto a trotar, e incluso galopar, sobre ese peligroso sendero. Entonces entrecerró los ojos, extrañado. Juraría que antes no estaba, pero ahora lo veía claramente: en mitad del camino, justo en la separación entre el terreno de tierra y el de piedra, una flecha formada por unos pequeños guijarros señalaban hacia la izquierda.

Lenta, pero constantemente, se acercó a la pequeña señal, preguntándose quién, o qué, lo había puesto. Quizá fuese una trampa para despistarle, creada por el monstruo principal, con el objetivo de hacerle perder tiempo. Pero rápidamente descartó esa idea, a juzgar por los movimientos espasmódicos del ser oscuro que habitaba en su interior. Eran convulsiones similares a un estremecimiento de puro terror. Él también ignoraba quién estaba detrás de esa indicación.

Una vez situado justo delante de la flecha, giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, siguiendo la recomendación de la marca. Entonces sonrió ligeramente: prácticamente oculto, un pequeño sendero pedregoso partía de esa parte del camino. De hecho, estaba tan camuflado que, si no hubiese estado ese símbolo allí, habría pasado de largo sin apercibirse.

Tomó la senda recientemente descubierta, avanzando más lentamente. La pendiente era mucho más pronunciada que en el camino que rodeaba la montaña, por lo que su velocidad de avance fue mucho menor que por el camino "principal". Pero, a cambio, el sendero era mucho más directo, llegando prácticamente a la cima.

La criatura de su interior pareció recobrar fuerzas y siguió luchando para obtener el control, aunque más bien sus esfuerzos eran producto de la desesperación. Mulberry, apretando los dientes, entrecerró los ojos y continuó avanzando. Debía alejarse de Mountain Peak. Tenía que hacerlo.

Algo más arriba, en una especie de descansillo natural, otra flecha le esperaba. Ésta señalaba hacia la derecha, donde partía otra subida, aún más escarpada que la que acababa de abandonar. El monstruo que intentaba dominarle daba golpes de rabia en su cabeza, reconociéndose imposibilitado para obligar al semental a retroceder, hasta que, poco a poco, empezó a tranquilizarse, a agazaparse, a adquirir una posición sumisa. Mulberry supo que ese odioso ser estaba ahorrando fuerzas, listo para volver a atacar una vez hubiese descansado.

"Tanto mejor", pensó el semental, "Así podré alejarme más rápidamente".

Torció otro recodo, y otro. Y otro más. Siempre ayudado por las extrañas señales que había en las encrucijadas, quienes le dirigían hacia arriba. Siempre hacia arriba. Definitivamente, alguien o algo le estaba ayudando.

Empezaba a vislumbrar la cumbre de la montaña cuando, súbitamente, el escenario cambió. Esa parte de la montaña estaba compuesta por un claro prácticamente liso, del que únicamente rompía ese extraño paisaje la parte anterior de la montaña, la cuál seguía elevándose, para bajar, de forma totalmente vertical, hacia la mitad del gran rellano, dejando el resto como una falsa cima.

Otra flecha señalaba hacia el fondo. Y otra más, situada donde Mulberry apenas podía verla, giraba haciendo un círculo. Rápidamente, el semental avanzó hacia esta última señal y, al llegar a su altura, volteó la cabeza. En ese momento, una punzada de dolor se clavó en su mente, obligándole a hincar la rodilla en la tierra.

La sola visión de lo que había delante de él era estremecedora. Pero no para Mulberry, sino para el oscuro ser de su interior. Éste estaba realmente aterrorizado. Y volvía a luchar contra el semental. Aunque esta vez no lo hacía para tomar el control, ni para obligarle a volver a Mountain Peak con el resto de la colmena, sino que estaba combatiendo por puro instinto de supervivencia. Avanzar, para esa criatura, significaba algo peor que la muerte.

El semental volvió a obtener el control, a pesar de las continuos pinchazos en su cabeza. Entonces alzó la mirada y lo vio: delante de él, excavado en la roca, la boca de una cueva le invitaba amenazadoramente a cruzarla. Un fuerte sonido, como el de una respiración ahogada y herida, salía de su interior, desparramándose por todo el falso llano. Mulberry volvió a bajar la cabeza. Sentía aprensión del lugar, aunque su sensación no era tan elevado como como el que reflejaba el oscuro ser, al que notaba amilanándose contra una esquina de su mente, mientras le suplicaba alejarse de aquél lugar.

Por primera vez, desde que empezó la ascensión, Mulberry comprendió que lo que quería ese monstruo era lo mismo que quería él: sobrevivir. Poco a poco se levantó, decidido. Debía alejarse de aquella cueva, pues algo dentro de él le exigía abandonar ese lugar. Pero ese algo no era el maléfico ente, sino su propia alma.

Empezó a girarse, preguntándose qué clase de criatura había sido la que había señalado ese camino. Entonces lo entendió todo: Había sido el ser que habitaba en esa cueva. Había sido la criatura que respiraba, ansiosa, la llegada de comida. Había sido la criatura que aterrorizaba al monstruo que luchaba contra él. De ser cierto, lo que vivía en esa gruta era, sin duda, un ser aún más terrible que lo que había asolado Mountain Peak.

En ese momento, una fuerza invisible le atrajo hacia el interior de la cueva. Mulberry intentó resistirse, pero luchaba contra una energía realmente poderosa. Intentó mirar a su alrededor mientras era arrastrado, buscando algo en qué agarrarse, pero la oscuridad de la noche reinaba en aquel lugar. No, no era la negrura nocturna, sino una oscuridad viva y carente de toda emoción, a excepción del hambre... un hambre más atroz que el que él había sentido horas antes, al atacar a su amada esposa, estando sometido por la sombra de su interior. Entonces supo que no tiraban de él, sino que estaba siendo empujado desde atrás.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de la grotesca entrada. Y los chillidos de la criatura del interior de su mente se hacían más y más desesperados, hasta el punto de acompasar rítmicamente con la respiración malévola que salía de la gruta, la cuál se hacía más intensa cuanto más se aproximaba.

Pero, fuese lo que fuese lo que le esperaba en el interior de la cueva, era algo que ya no le importaba a Mulberry: su misión de alejarse de Mountain Peak para dar una oportunidad a su familia, le había llevado hasta allí. Iba a morir, lo cual irónicamente era la misma intención con la que había salido del pueblo, pero al menos el ser oscuro de su interior moriría con él. Y Star Whistle y Sweetie Grauj tendrían una oportunidad.

Al penetrar al interior de la gruta, unas gigantescas palabras se iluminaron sobre la pared del fondo. Con gran esfuerzo, Mulberry, totalmente aterrorizado, las leyó: "Reprime tus emociones. Mata al parásito".

Entonces algo golpeó la cabeza del semental, dejándolo inconsciente.


	2. 02 - La yegua

**Antes que nada, vayamos al principio: Si no has leído "Hermanas de la tormenta" ( s/8580557/1/Hermanas-de-la-tormenta ), "Los peligros de la civilización" ( s/8494123/1/Los-peligros-de-la-civilizaci%C3%B3n ) y "La maldición de Mountain Peak" ( s/8920117/1/La-maldici%C3%C3n-de-Mountain-Peak ), vete corriendo a echarles un vistazo, que son muy buenos, y aparte, esto que voy poner es supuestamente la parte final de esta trilogía, explicando como buenamente se pueda un cabo suelto que quedó en el aire.**

**Debo decir que este fanfic no es algo mío per se, sino que cuenta con el beneplácito y el asesoramiento de Volgrand y de Unade, por lo que se debería contar como un trabajo conjunto.**

**Ahora bien, debo definir el conjunto del fanfic como [DARK] / [CROSSOVER]**

**MLP no me corresponde, sino que pertenece a Hasbro y a Laurent Faust. De fans para fans.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 02 – LA YEGUA<strong>

"_IIIIIIIIHHHHHHH..._"

_¡CHOF!_

Los ojos de Mulberry se abrieron poco a poco. No sentía la sombra en su interior. Se sentía mucho más ligero y mejor, mucho más aliviado, mucho más… sentimental.

Mientras se incorporaba, miró a su alrededor, descubriendo que se hallaba en el interior de una cueva. Sin embargo, al fijar la vista a su frente, se quedó petrificado, pues una yegua estaba echada frente a él, dándole la espalda.

—Enhorabuena —dijo la poni—. Ahora estás libre de este "parásito".

—¿Qui… quién eres? —preguntó, balbuceante, el semental.

Entonces, entrecerrando los ojos, se fijó mejor en esa extraña figura mientras su mente hacía mil preguntas a la vez. Pero una en concreto adquirió tal fuerza que bloqueó las demás: ¿Cómo había sido capaz esa yegua de sortear todos los peligros que pululaban por Mountain Peak y sus alrededores? De repente, Mulberry echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, sorprendido y asustado. La yegua, que aún seguía recostada, no era tal, sino que en realidad era una gran masa de tierra compacta adoptando la forma de una hembra poni.

La silueta se incorporó, lo que hizo que el semental se asustase aún más. Juraría que la yegua, estando echada, era de un tamaño parecido al suyo pero, cuando terminó de alzarse, resultó ser una forma mucho más grande, llegando a rozar el doble de volumen que el de él. El color de su pelaje, si podía definirse así, se podía adivinar de un color blanquecino, aunque en realidad era un efecto óptico generado por el escueto vacío existente entre los granos de tierra que conformaban aquél monstruoso ser.

En ese momento la yegua se giró, para terminar mirándole directamente. Esta tenía un gran y puntiagudo cuerno en la frente y, justo por detrás, se veía una hermosa diadema amarillenta, la cual llevaba incrustada una gran joya de color lavanda, que hacía juego con un gran collar que descansaba sobre su gran cuello. Alrededor del asta, y tapando la base de ésta, una gran crin, que se insinuaba de varios colores listados, parecía ondear ante un viento imaginario, al igual que lo hacía su larga cola. Una protección, de un apagado amarillo, cubría sus cuatro cascos. Y, por último, dos grandes alas estaban recogidas en los flancos de la imponente yegua, de tal forma que tapaban casi por completo su Cutie Mark.

Entonces la extraña criatura permaneció impasible ante él, como si esperase una respuesta satisfactoria por parte del semental. El movimiento de su crin y de su cola comenzaron a acelerarse, como si "ella" estuviese perdiendo la paciencia. Esa oscilación de ambas cabelleras empezó a generar un sonido rasposo, producido por el rozamiento que los granos de arena que los formaban hacían entre sí, llegando a asemejarse al incómodo sonido que hacía una piedra encajada en el casco al rozar con un suelo duro.

—¿Acaso no me reconoces? —preguntó la figura, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras entrecerraba ligeramente sus ojos de color magenta grisáceos.

Mulberry negó con la cabeza, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Entonces la gran yegua se llevó un casco a la barbilla y miró al cielo.

—¿Cómo puede ser que no sepa quién soy? —se preguntó a sí misma, girándose ligeramente. En ese momento, Mulberry vio con claridad su Cutie Mark. Esta era un gran sol formado por dos círculos concéntricos y rodeados por unas extensiones luminosas ligeramente curvadas. Al instante, una gran y malévola sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la extraña fémina—. ¿Es posible que…? ¿Podría ser que esta vez haya logrado cruzar la frontera? Hmmm... —se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa—. Debo comprobar cuán lejos he llegado…

Volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos de Mulberry y, estirando sus alas y agitando ambas melenas con aún más violencia, exclamó:

—¡Yo soy la Princesa Celestia! —la voz que exhaló era extremadamente potente, hasta tal punto que un pequeño grupo de granos de arena, posicionados delante de la boca de la extraña fémina, llegaron a oscilar al unísono—. ¡La perra de Equestria! ¡Una arpía sin escrúpulos! ¡Una despiadada hija de put…!

—¡Basta! —rugió Mulberry, poniéndose en una posición de defensa—. ¡No consiento que hables así de "_La Protectora_", de aquella que nos da la vida a todos alzando el Sol y la Luna!

—Hmmm… Lástima —se lamentó la figura, ignorando al semental—, parece ser que no me he alejado lo suficiente como para salir de su influjo... —después de expresar esas palabras, volvió a mirar al poni—. Dime… ¿Dónde estamos?

—¡Si esperas que después de insultarla a ella y a mis creencias de esa forma te voy a ayudar, estás lista! —fue la respuesta de Mulberry.

—¡Mira, insecto! —exclamó la yegua de arena—. Si eres uno de esos imbéciles que alaban a "esa", pero no hasta el punto de reconocerme al instante, eso significa que estamos fuera de su alcance inmediato, es decir, este lugar está más allá de los límites de Equestria. Por lo tanto, sea lo que sea que esté pasando aquí, no es algo que vaya a importarle lo más mínimo.

+Celestia es muy celosa dentro de "su Reino" —dejó caer esas palabras, como si le hiriese el decirlo—, pero fuera de él, todo lo existente es un infinito yermo sin interés... a no ser, por supuesto, que pretendan atacar "sus dominios", en cuyo caso, se convertirá en lo que siempre ha sido, una hiena acorralada.

+A pesar de todo —centró su mirada en Mulberry—, ¿qué posibilidades crees tener en una lucha contra alguien capaz de modelar la arena a su voluntad? Te ahorraré el cálculo mental... absolutamente ninguna —esa última hizo que, poco a poco, el semental se relajase, sabiendo que el enfrentamiento con una criatura de esas características era poco menos que un suicidio, y más teniendo en cuenta la pasmosa facilidad con la que esta había decidido erigirse ante él en forma de una Princesa Celestia tan detallada que, estaba seguro, de lejos nadie podría distinguir a la verdadera monarca de Equestria de la copia arenosa.

+De todas formas, tu furia me ha servido para comprobar algo vital. Estás completamente limpio —entonces levantó ligeramente la pata delantera derecha, mostrando cómo, de la base del casco, una especie de engrudo goteaba, a base de largos filamentos, hasta el suelo, donde era recibido por otra gran mancha gomosa.

—¿Lim… Limpio? —Mulberry intentaba, sin éxito, asimilar la situación en la que estaba, y sobre todo en la gran figura hecha de arena de una falsa Princesa Celestia que le interrogaba sin piedad, como si él fuese el poseedor de todos los secretos del universo.

—Normalmente lo hace uno, pero a veces, varios de estos repugnantes seres son capaces de poseer el mismo cuerpo a la vez —respondió la figura, arrastrando su casco contra el suelo para limpiarse los restos—, acelerando la "asimilación". Afortunadamente, este no ha sido tu caso.

—Por favor… —el amarillento semental bajó la mirada—. ¿Me podrías explicar qué es lo que está pasando?

—Hmm… —la yegua pareció sopesar la situación—. Está bien, satisfaceré tus dudas, pero lo haré con la condición de que, a continuación, seas tú el que me dé explicaciones.

—Así lo haré —expresó Mulberry, sabiendo que al fin obtendría información.

—Pero antes… —comentó la falsa Princesa Celestia—, déjame que cambie de apariencia... Solo el hecho de pensar que tengo esta forma me desagradada profundamente.. —entonces, con la rapidez de un rayo, los granos de arena alteraron su posición, hasta adoptar la aspecto de una yegua ligeramente más pequeña, con una crin y una cola que, si bien también ondeaban, se habían tornado de un color más oscuro, como el de una noche estrellada. Asimismo, la diadema, el collar y las protecciones de cascos cambiaron de forma, oscureciéndose las dos primeras y aclarándose la última. Su pelaje se volvió azul negruzco y su Cutie Mark pasó a ser el de un negro cielo en el que la blanca Luna, en cuarto menguante, era el centro de toda atención.

+Prefiero ser ella... —declaró el ser de arena—. Su hermana, la inocente y desdichada, la que fue castigada por un delito que se vio obligada a cometer.

—¿Esa es… la Princesa Luna? —inquirió Mulberry, aún más extrañado. ¿Cómo conocía esa yegua qué aspecto tenía realmente la regente de la noche si nadie, exceptuando a la Princesa Celestia, la había visto desde hacía mil años? De hecho, las únicas representaciones del que el semental tenía un ligero conocimiento habían sido por descripciones de su esposa Star Whistle, las cuales estaban basadas en ilustraciones de antiguos libros a los que había tenido acceso, gracias a eruditos que estaban de paso en Cordillera del Río y que coincidían con ella cuando bajaba para comerciar y ayudar a su madre, Glittering Star. Y, según le había comentado su amada, desde siempre la monarca de Equestria, al igual que su hermana, habían sido retratadas con crines de aspecto más mundano, siendo el de Celestia rosada y el de Luna azul grisáceo pálido, posiblemente por la gran dificultad de reflejar la majestuosidad de sus cabelleras sobre los pergaminos. Si bien era cierto que el aspecto del cabello de la primera había permanecido invariable con el paso del tiempo, también lo era la pérdida de información sobre la forma y el color de la crin de la menor de las sagradas alicornios. Sin embargo, la visión que Mulberry tenía delante era tan lógico y vívido que simplemente resultaba imposible que no reflejase otra cosa más que la pura verdad.

—Exacto —fue la escueta respuesta de la falsa Princesa Luna.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, que rompió finalmente el semental.

—¿No me ibas a contar qué es lo que…? —preguntó.

—Estoy pensando en cómo explicarlo de tal forma que hasta tú puedas entenderlo —aclaró la extraña yegua, cortando la petición del semental.

—Entonces… —Mulberry miró con ojos furiosos al ser de arena. No le había gustado esa desconsideración tan gratuita.

—Digamos que… ayer fue un día muy aburrido —empezó a explicar la figura de arena—. Así que me propuse superar mi propio récord. Simplemente quería saber a cuánta distancia podía "proyectar" mi _Don_. Pero decidí no dirigirla hacia donde siempre lo había hecho, sino que esta vez deseaba hacerlo por un camino que lograse pasar por delante del hocico de esa apestosa usurpadora del trono...

—¡Ey! —exclamó el semental.

—Sin embargo, por seguridad, debía pasar lo suficientemente lejos para que no me detectase —la figura de arena simplemente ignoró el comentario de Mulberry—, pero a la vez tenía que ser tan cerca de "ella" como para considerarlo una victoria. Y, justo cuando empecé a cansarme por el esfuerzo de proyectarme a tan larga distancia, llegué hasta el pueblo que hay en el valle. Tengo que decir que, cuando estoy en este estado y alcanzo un lugar medianamente interesante o estratégico, tengo la costumbre de "lanzar" una búsqueda circular por los alrededores, en una imitación de una red de araña, para detectar el siguiente punto hacia el que poder dirigirme.

+Entonces... Lo vi… —la expresión de la falsa Princesa Luna denotó preocupación—. O, mejor dicho, no lo hice... Hay una sección en esta montaña que, literalmente, está oculta a mis sentidos.

—¿Te refieres a Mountain Peak? —preguntó el poni.

—¡Ah! ¿Así se llama esa porción de terreno que hay en la ladera de esta montaña? —respondió la alicornio arenosa—. Comprendo… De todas formas, como esa alteración a mis sentidos proyectados solo puede ser producida por una reducida lista de seres, me propuse investigar la causa, así como a los causantes.

+Entonces, cuando estaba delimitando las dimensiones del cuadrante oculto, noté que algo vivo salía de allí. Sí, erais tú… y tu parásito. Y, en ese momento, la lista que tenía en mente se redujo a un único candidato: Un enjambre de fatas.

—Así que ese es el nombre que tienen esos malditos demonios, ¿no? —exclamó Mulberry, entrecerrando los ojos por la furia que le provocaba lo ocurrido.

—Exacto —gruñó el ser de arena—. Unos seres despreciables, abominables, odiosos… Casi tanto como lo es la Princesa Celest...

—¡Espera, espera! —cortó el semental—. ¿¡Has dicho que me detectaste…!? —entonces paró de hablar, teniendo miedo de formular la siguiente pregunta. Finalmente, armándose de valor, la expresó—. ¿Ha… ha salido alguien más?

La mirada de la extraña yegua se cruzó con el del poni. La de ella, una mirada recia, impasible y firme, contrastaban completamente con la de él, temeroso y suplicante. Al cabo de unos eternos segundos, los ojos de la falsa Princesa Luna, de color turquesa, se entrecerraron, dando a entender la fatal respuesta que iba a dar a continuación.

—No, nadie más ha logrado abandonar el lugar...

Mulberry se dejó caer, abatido. Un desgarrador gañido surgió de su garganta. Todo su mundo, su universo, acababa de ser destruido... Su mujer, su hija… Absolutamente todo cuanto él amaba había sido aniquilado. Si lo que le había dicho su querida esposa sobre esas criaturas era cierta, ahora mismo ella y su hija estarían sufriendo un horrible tormento, convertidas en una carcasa cuya mente pertenecía a un nido de seres espantosos. Y él... él no había hecho absolutamente nada por impedir tan cruel y despreciable final.

—¿Qué… qué puedo hacer? —musitó finalmente el semental.

—¿Acaso no está claro? —declaró con frialdad la falsa Princesa Luna—. Vamos a exterminar ese enjambre.

* * *

><p><strong>El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes aquí:<strong>

**Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console  
>Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith<br>Saga de la A - Edo Nova  
>La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y<br>La roca - Sg91  
>Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl<br>Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark  
>Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo<br>Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand  
>Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos<br>La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc  
>Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller<br>Poemas equestres — MoisesR**


End file.
